Letters
by Falcon4Crane
Summary: Insipred by the movie Letters to Juliet. Idea by mae-E.


A/N: Okay this one-shot is an idea from mae-E. She is the total creative brain behind the story, I just wrote it. I hope you like it! Inspired by the movie Letters to Juliet.

XXXX

Tommy sighed as he threw his briefcase into his Jeep. It had been another long day at school. It was one of those days that he longed for some ranger battle to break up the normal. Was this what his life was now? Same lesson plans each year with the only thing changing was the students.

He thought back to two years ago when he had stepped back into the ranger scene with a whole new set of rangers. Connor, Kira, Ethan, and Trent reminded him of Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly. They had to learn how to be a team and defeat an enemy that wanted to turn the World back to the dinosaur era. Jason would laugh at him now wanting to actually fight something. Jason always told him that Tommy loved being a ranger a little too much.

Was it true? Was that the reason that he felt his life had ended because he wasn't in spandex anymore. He knew that it had defined him more than anyone else but everything in his life had been a direct effect of being a ranger.

He had met his best friends and first love of his life. Kimberly had been more than his love; she had been his life at one time. When the spell had broken over him, he had been faced with more regret than even he could describe. She had urged him to talk to her about everything and after balking for a few minutes he spilled his heart out to her.

He wasn't sure why he had but Kim had been a constant surprise to him ever since he had met her. She looked and acted like a valley girl but once you got to know her she wasn't like that at all. She had been a great listener and before he knew it he was in love with her. The gang had all seen it except for Kimberly but then he had tried to hide it from her.

Thinking back on that afternoon at the lake always bought a smile to his face even though he knew how it all turned out. A part of him would always be hers but he miss her. She was living her dream across the country in Florida. Sometimes he thought about her and wondered how that boyfriend of hers had worked out. He wished that he was still the Evil Green Ranger so he would have an excuse to beat the guy up. It wouldn't solve anything but it would give him great pleasure. He hoped that she was happy.

Cranking the Jeep, he pulled out of the school parking lot and headed home to his sedate life. Really where was a monster when you wanted one. Why couldn't these bad guys be the least little bit accommodating?

XXXX

Slamming her door, Kim bit back a curse. She hoped that Kurt was happy. It would be the last time that she ever darkened his doorstep. How could he even talk with another girl let alone sleep with her and what kind of name was Daisy? Really it was a flower for crying out loud. Shoving her keys into the lock, she opened her door. She wanted to slam it too but what would it help? She would still be angry and hurt.

The good thing was that Kurt was now sporting a black eye and split lip. He had tried to explain that Daisy was nothing but Kim had learned that you didn't just sleep with someone who was nothing. She deserved better than that. Throwing her purse and keys on the counter, she made her way to the fridge. Since she didn't train any longer she didn't have to worry about her figure. Gymnastics had kept her in top form for years but the past three years she had only trained girls. She still pushed her body though and for what? Standing on the sidelines watching girls half her age do the tricks that she had performed not too long ago. Whose idea had it been for her to be coach? It certainly wasn't hers. This had never been her dream. Grabbing the ice cream out of the freezer and spoon from the drawer she made her way into the den and sat down on the couch.

She turned the TV on and flipped through the channels until she saw Letters for Juliet on. She had wanted to watch it since it had come out in theaters but there hadn't been any time.

Thinking about the title always made her think of the letter she wrote to Tommy. It was not her shining moment and one that she wished she could erase. Especially since she knew that she still loved him after all this time. Seeing him on that blasted island had reminded her of every little thing she had loved about him but he had moved on. She wasn't made that he had moved on even if it was with Katherine. It was just hard to see him date anyone.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw the part where the women were writing letters and sticking them on the wall at Juliet's house. Oh how she wished that she could write Juliet a letter to get Tommy back or at least apologize to him for the crappy way she had handed their break-up. Wait she could do that but instead of sending it to Juliet, she would send it to Tommy. She had his address, Jason made sure of that the last time he had sent her a card.

Setting down the half eaten carton of ice cream, she got up and grabbed a sheet of paper and her pink pen. Sitting at the table, she thought about what she would write and decided that she would just write what was in her heart.

_Dear Tommy, _

_I am sure that this letter will come as a surprise but I wanted to say how sorry I am about the last letter I wrote to you. I know that it was years ago and I am sure that you have moved on but please accept my apology. I never meant to hurt you like I did. Thinking back it was the biggest mistake of my life. What I thought was a love of my lifetime, wasn't. You were. I'm not sure how or why but we had gotten it right. The two of us were perfect despite all of our differences and wrongs. We were the couple that everyone was jealous of and I threw that away. I know that now after every relationship since then, I know that we were a perfect fit. It makes me sick to know that I am the reason we didn't work. I am the one that threw it all away. _

_You are still in my heart and I know now that you will always be. I treasure that part and lock it away from the world because for a moment I am taken back to that day at the lake when you asked me to the dance. I remember everything about that day even the way you smelled. _

_Trust me, if I could I would change the past and never have sent that letter to you. I never wanted to hurt you and that's what I did. I wish that I could go back and take that pain from you and I know that I cannot. I know that you have moved on to someone that makes you smile. Take heart in the fact that I will always regret losing you. Please be happy because you deserve no less from anyone. _

_You are the brightest spot in my life and I will treasure what little part I have of you. _

_Love,  
><em>_Kimberly_

Sitting back, Kim read over the letter one last time before folding it. Reaching for an envelope, she sealed it before flipping it over and wrote his address in Reefside on it. Peeling off a stamp, she placed in it the top right hand corner before making her way outside to the mailbox. If she didn't send it now then she never would and he needed to know. Flipping the flag up she walked back into the house to finish the rest of the movie. She was at least happier than she had been. Confession was really good for the soul.

XXXX

Why couldn't his off day go any better than it had? Thinking that he could just workout at the dojo had been his first mistake. First his hot water had gone out then he realized that he was out of gas. Really a ranger battle wasn't too much to ask for, was it? Walking back inside, he picked up the phone and thankfully Jason answered it on the first ring.

"_Hello."_ Jason said.

"Jason, I need a ride to Lowes." He said switching out his karate pants for some jeans.

"_What's wrong now in that dump you call a house?"_ Jason asked with a laugh. He had started calling Tommy's house the dump after everything that had started going wrong after his ranger business had been completed. His plumbing had been the first thing to go wrong then lighting fried all the breakers.

"The hot water heater is out and I'm out of gas." He said quickly.

"_Okay, I'll be there shortly."_ He said before hanging up. Tommy put the cordless back on the charger before that died too. Walking outside he made his way to the mailbox to check that before Jason drove up.

"Bill, bill, junk." He said flipping through the mail until he got to a letter with a return address of Florida. "Kimberly." He breathed before hearing Jason's truck. Walking to his Jeep, he put the letters in the passenger seat before shutting the door again.

"You know that I would sell this place and move somewhere else." Jason said leaning out of the truck. Smiling Tommy climbed in as Jason backed out.

"Where would I live then?" Tommy asked as Jason pulled out into the road.

"Well you can live close to me and Trini. The house down the road is for sale again." He said as Tommy shook his head.

"There's something wrong with that house. It's the third time that its been for sale in two years." He replied.

Jason laughed. "Its probably haunted but really you are a former ranger. I would think that you could take care of some ghosts."

"I'm not a Ghostbuster." Tommy said cracking his first smile. He was still thinking about that letter from Kim. He remembered the last letter she had sent him but he had no clue what this one would say.

"Well that's true, they were cool." Jason said laughing harder.

"You know that you were a ranger before me, so what does that say about you?" Tommy asked looking over at his best friend.

"That we were cool till you came along. I mean you had to become the Evil Green Ranger to even compete with me." He said as Tommy sighed.

"Whatever man." He said smiling. It was easy to joke about now but there for a while he could not joke about being the first evil ranger. It was like talking about it would make him turn back or something. Kim had helped him through that.

"So how did you run out of gas, I mean that Jeep of yours doesn't go anywhere but to school and back home." Jason said turning into the Lowes parking lot.

"I drove to Stacey's house last night." Tommy muttered as Jason shut the truck off.

"Seriously? I thought that you broke up with her." He said getting out of the truck.

"She called and wanted to talk but yea we are done now." Tommy stated shutting the truck door. "Also please inform your wife not to threaten her like she did Alice. Trini scared the living daylights out of Alice. The woman never speaks to me now at school and it's a little unnerving since we work together." He said as Jason shook his head.

"Man, I would tell her if I thought that it would do some good. Have you ever seen Trini take orders when not in uniform?" He asked as they walked to the hot water heaters.

Tommy shook his head. "Jason, please tell me that you are still scared of your wife. I really think that she wears the pants in your relationship." He said as Jason nodded.

"She does and I'm not changing that. My life is at peace for the moment and I like it that way." He replied.

"Okay I so am not in the right business. A thousand dollars for a hot water heater?" He said looking at the price tag of the nearest heater.

"Really?" Jason asked looking down. "Dude that's more than the plumbing cost you."

"Yea, I know. I should look into home repair." Tommy muttered walking down the roll of heaters. "Okay this is more like it." He said at the last one.

"$300 is a better price but still too high." Jason stated.

"Well I have no other choice, I need one today." He said pushing the button for assistance.

"Billy could probably fix it for you." Jason said as one of the associates walked over to them.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I need this model of heater." Tommy said pointing to the last one.

"Oh good choice, let me get one of the guys to bring around front for you." She said handing them a tag. "Take this to the counter and pay for it. They will be waiting outside with the heater." She said as Tommy nodded.

"I still say that Billy can help." Jason said as the woman walked away.

"He probably could but he is in London at the moment giving a speech or something." He said before paying for the heater. Hopefully he and Jason could get it installed in his house. He wasn't too sure though.

XXXX

"_You know that you can always move here. The house down the road from us is for sale again." _Trini said.

"Trini, that house had been for sale like three times since you moved there. I do not want it and I like my house here." Kim stated walking back from her mailbox. There was no letter from Tommy but she guessed that he wouldn't write her back. It had been three weeks since she had sent it. He had probably laughed at it before showing his girlfriend. She didn't regret sending it though.

"_Kim, you always complain that you hate your job. Move back to Angel Grove, if you don't want to move to Reefside."_ Trini said as Kim smiled. Trust her best friend to know that she hated her job.

"I do hate my job but I love my house and besides there are no job for coaches in Angel Grove or Reefside." She said shutting her door and sighed. It was hot outside today but then again she did live in Florida. It seemed like they only got a few weeks of winter then it was summer again.

"_Oh come on Kim, you don't even like to coach. Come back home and put that degree of yours to work. I hear that Reefside High School is looking for a new English teacher. You would be great."_ She stated.

"That would be nice except I don't have a teaching degree and you know that." She replied tossing her mail on the kitchen counter.

"_Details, details. I think that you would love it more if you opened your own gym. You always talked about when you won your medals that you would move back and open up a gym with Jason. I think that you should do that. I mean you do have a business degree." _Trini said as Kim groaned. Trini had been bugging her about moving back home more and more.

"Tri, I'm pretty sure that Jason loves his job at the children's home and I have another year on my contract anyway." She said.

"_Yea he does but he would work with you in no time."_ She said as Kim's phone bleeped.

"Okay fine, but I have to go. Mom's calling in, talk to you later." She said as Trini said bye. Kim clicked over and talked to her mom for a while.

XXXX

"How's that hot water heater treating you?" Jason asked walking through Tommy's door.

"You don't knock, I could have killed you." Tommy said looking over at him. He was sitting in front of the TV watching some infomercial. He wasn't even sure what they were trying to sell.

"Yea right, what are you watching?" Jason asked sitting beside him before grabbing the remote.

"Who knows, I was on the phone with your wife. She informed me that she knows this nice girl who would be perfect for me." He said as Jason channel-surfed.

"Yea she told me about that and I told her to give up on match-making. Okay now this is TV." He said turning to the race.

Tommy just smiled. "Jason, are you hiding from your wife again?" He asked.

"No, that was one time and can't you forget that?" He asked getting up. "You want something?" He asked walking to the kitchen.

"Uh no, you know that this is my house. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" He asked as Jason opened the fridge.

"I know that you won't get up if I asked." He said closing the door. "Hey what's this?" Jason asked walking back in the room with a can of coke in one hand and a letter in the other.

"It looks like a letter. Are you going through my mail now?" He asked with a laugh as Jason sat down.

"I know it's a letter but its from Kim. Are you talking again?" Jason asked.

"No, as you can see its unopened." Tommy said looking away from that letter. He had found it under the seat in the Jeep. He had forgotten that it was there.

"It's postmarked three weeks ago, are you ever going to open it?" He asked.

Tommy sighed before looking at Jason. "No, I remember that last letter perfectly. I don't need a trip down memory lane." He said taking the letter from Jason.

"So you're just going to sit around with an unopened letter from Kimberly?" He asked as Tommy shrugged. "Okay I know that I said I would never butt in whatever is between you and Kim but I am. She sent you a letter and I think that you need to open it." He urged.

"Jason just stay out of it. I have lived my life perfectly without you mentioning Kimberly's name so why start now?" He asked staring at the TV.

"Why? Because she sent you a letter, she is reaching out to you and deserves an answer or something." He said grabbing the letter. "I'm going to read." He said opening it.

"Fine read it aloud then so we can see what surprise Kimberly has dropped on me now." Tommy said standing up. He walked to the kitchen to get a grip on his emotions before Jason read that offending letter. If she was pregnant, he didn't know what he would do. "Read it Jason." He said walking back in the room.

"_Dear Tommy, _

_I am sure that this letter will come as a surprise but I wanted to say how sorry I am about the last letter I wrote to you. I know that it was years ago and I am sure that you have moved on but please accept my apology. I never meant to hurt you like I did. Thinking back it was the biggest mistake of my life. What I thought was a love of my lifetime, wasn't. You were. I'm not sure how or why but we had gotten it right. The two of us were perfect despite all of our differences and wrongs. We were the couple that everyone was jealous of and I threw that away. I know that now after every relationship since then, I know that we were a perfect fit. It makes me sick to know that I am the reason we didn't work. I am the one that threw it all away. _

_You are still in my heart and I know now that you will always be. I treasure that part and lock it away from the world because for a moment I am taken back to that day at the lake when you asked me to the dance. I remember everything about that day even the way you smelled. _

_Trust me, if I could I would change the past and never have sent that letter to you. I never wanted to hurt you and that's what I did. I wish that I could go back and take that pain from you and I know that I cannot. I know that you have moved on to someone that makes you smile. Take heart in the fact that I will always regret losing you. Please be happy because you deserve no less from anyone. _

_You are the brightest spot in my life and I will treasure what little part I have of you. _

_Love,  
><em>_Kimberly_

Jason looked over at Tommy and saw that he wasn't taking this very well. "Are you okay?" He asked as Tommy shook his head.

"I'm a little shocked. I thought that she would be telling that she was pregnant by the man of her dreams." He said a little shaky. "I don't know what to do." He stated sitting down.

"I think you're a fool." Jason muttered as Tommy looked over at him.

"A fool?" He asked as Jason nodded. "Please do explain." He said.

"You still love her, you are a fool for that woman and she obviously feels the same about you. Go after her." He said.

"What?" He asked.

"Go after her!" Jason urged as Tommy nodded.

"Tell Trini that I'm not going on that blind date." He said leaving the room.

"Good luck." Jason said before leaving Tommy's house. He had to inform his wife that Tommy was finally going to talk to Kimberly. It was a happy day.

XXXX

"I'm sorry, Kimberly but we are just not getting the amount of girls we need to keep a full staff. I wish it was different but we are going to have to let you." Stan said in a heavy voice.

"I understand when do I need to clear my desk?" Kim asked trying not to break down. What was she going to do now?

"Today." He said as Kim nodded.

"Thank you." Kim said shaking his hand before leaving him. She walked slowly to her desk and began clearly out what little she had in it. Walking out of the building, Kim almost broke down. She did hate her job but she didn't want to lose it either. Hitting the unlock button on her keyless entry she put the stuff in the back seat before digging her phone out of her purse. She hit three on the speed dial and listened to the ringing.

"_Hello."_ Trini said on the second ring.

"Trini, I'm coming home." She said finally giving in to her tears.

"_What's wrong, Kimberly? Tell me."_ She said as she listened to Kim's sobs.

"I lost my job and I don't know what I'm going to do." She said wiping away the tears sliding down her cheeks. She cranked the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"_Oh I'm sorry but you are welcome to come here. Just let me know when your flight gets in."_ She said as Kim gained her composure.

"I will." Kim said before hanging up the phone. She had stuff to pack and a plane to book. It was time to go home.

XXXX

Tommy exited the airport and made his way down to baggage claim. He didn't have a plan other than get a cab to Kim's house. He hoped that something came to him then but really it didn't matter. Any plan that he came up with would go flying out the window once he saw Kimberly. Seeing his bag, he grabbed it and walked outside to hail a cab.

Thankfully he got one quickly and rattled off Kim's address before settling back in the seat. This was the first time that he was in Florida and it wasn't much different than California. Kim must love it here since after earning her medals she stayed down here. It could also be because Mr. Perfect lived here. Sighing he put that thought out of his head. He was here for Kimberly and to see what was left of their perfect romance.

XXXX

Kim finally got on a plane bound for Angel Grove. She would have to fly in there because Reefside was too small for an airport. She called Trini but couldn't get her so she left her a message to let her know when her plane would be getting in. It had been a long night packing but she finally got everything done and made it for her plane. Everything was falling into place.

Taking her seat, she pictured showing up at Tommy's house unannounced. How would he react and what would he say? Turning her phone off, she closed her eyes and pictured Tommy's face the day he asked her to the dance.

XXXX

"Why didn't you tell me that she was coming home?" Jason asked as he replayed Kim's message on the answering machine.

"She just called yesterday. I didn't know that she would get a flight the very next day. When did Tommy leave?" Trini asked leaning against the counter.

"This morning, he is probably in Florida now." He said taking a seat.

"Just call him and tell him then, problem solved." She said smiling.

"I would if Mr. Forgetful would have taken his phone. He left it in my truck and I didn't realize it until Rocky called to see if he wanted to work out today." Jason said sighing. "Tommy had really got to work on not forgetting things."

"I want to know how they both decide to fly across the country at the same time but then I forgot who I was talking about. This is Tommy and Kim." She said opening the fridge and grabbing a coke. "You know sometimes I want to lock them both in a room and just watch what happens."

"You know sometimes you scare me more than they do." Jason said getting up and walking over to his wife. "Go pick Kim up and talk her into helping me open a gym." He said as Trini nodded.

"While I'm gone, please try to get ahold of Tommy. I'm not sure how but think of something." She said kissing his cheek. "See you later."

"Bye." Jason said as she left the house. How on Earth was he supposed to call Tommy?

XXXX

"Thanks." Tommy said grabbing his bag and heading up to Kim's door. Taking a breath, he knocked on her door. After about two minutes, he knocked again. She must be at work or out. He should have called to make sure that she would be home. This had not been a good idea.

"Oh hey, are you looking for Kimberly?" An older woman said from across the street. Apparently Kim lived in one of the neighborhoods that had the old woman watching from the windows.

"Uh yes I am." He said turning to face her.

"She has moved. It was all rather sudden if you ask me but she left about an hour ago." She said as Tommy just looked at her. Kim had moved.

"Do you know where she moved?" He asked remaining calm. She couldn't have gotten far.

"I think back to California. Her plane left about 10 minutes ago." She said walking back to her house.

"You have got to be kidding me." He muttered as he walked back to the curb.

"Do you need a taxi anywhere?" The woman asked from her driveway.

"That would be great, thank you." He called back as she waved. About ten minutes later, a taxi pulled up to the curb.

"You need a ride?" The driver asked as Tommy.

"Thanks." He said climbing in.

"Where to?" He asked.

"The airport." Tommy said wondering if there was a flight out within the next few hours. He had to get back to California. He really wished that he had his phone so that he could see if Kim had flew there but apparently he had left it in Jason's truck this morning.

XXXX

"What do you mean, Tommy's in Florida? He never called to say he was coming." Kim said as Trini made the exit to Reefside.

"He wanted to surprise you. Apparently after your letter he got a wild hair to fly down to see you." Trini said with a smile.

"My letter but I sent it three weeks ago. He had to think about it for three weeks?" Kim asked a little angry that he had had to think about seeing her after her letter.

"Well he didn't read it until yesterday so give him some credit." Trini stated as Kim nodded.

"Drop me off at his house, please." She said.

"What? Why?" Trini asked as they neared downtown Reefside.

"I want to surprise him. He has to be back sometime and I want to be there when comes back." She stated calmly.

"Okay, I guess. Oh and Jason wants you to help him in opening a gym here. He found a perfect space for one, he just needs a partner." Trini said changing the subject.

"I'll think about it and make sure that you stress that to him. I'll think about it." Kim said as Trini nodded. She knew what it meant for Kim to think about something. She would mostly likely do it and since it was Jason, they should have the new gym opened in no time.

"Okay here we are." Trini said pulling into Tommy's drive.

"He lives here?" Kim asked as Trini nodded. "Its perfect." She said getting out of the car.

"You like it?" Trini asked getting out of her car. Tommy's house was not her cup of tea but then again it was perfect for Tommy.

"I love it. He must have searched forever for it." She said walking up to the porch.

"What are you talking about?" She asked grabbing the hide-a-key.

"When Tommy and I were dating I described this house as my perfect place to live. I wanted to raise our children here. It even has the porch swing." She said looking around the porch as Trini unlocked the door.

"Kim, you are crazy. This place is rundown but whatever floats your boat I guess." Trini commented as Kim walked inside.

"It just needs a little love." Kim said with a smile. "Thanks for dropping me off and when you heard from Tommy please call me."

"He doesn't have his phone. Your prefect home finder forgot his phone in Jason's truck this morning." She said as Kim sighed.

"Some things never change." Kim muttered as Trini nodded.

"Okay, call if you need anything. Love you." Trini said hugging Kim before leaving her alone.

"Love you." Kim called out as she shut the door. "Okay let's get this place cleaned up." She said to herself as she located the broom, dustpan, mop, and mop bucket. It would kill a few hours and get Tommy's house looking good.

XXXX

"I need a ticket to Angel Grove, California." Tommy said at the counter.

"Round-trip or one way, sir?" The woman asked him.

"One way and hopefully today if its at all possible." He said as she typed away.

"Okay you are in luck; I have one flight in thirty minutes." She said.

"I'll take it, thank you." He said handing over his credit card.

"Here you go sir; you will need to be at gate 13 in ten minutes. They will begin loading the plane then." She said as Tommy took his boarding pass and credit card.

"Thank you again." He said making his way down the terminal to gate 13. Only a few more hours and he would be in Reefside.

XXXX

Kim bagged up the last bag of garbage and looked around. The house was amazing. Each room was exactly how she described. Tommy had done a great job on finding it. She had also discovered the basement command center. Looking around she had been impressed that he and Billy had created what they had in the basement. It was great.

Carrying the garbage out the back, Kim took a breath of air. Tommy just had to hurry up and get back here. She had his cleaned the house and started dinner.

XXXX

Tommy finally made it into Angel Grove. He had no way to call Jason so he just took a cab to his house. It would be expensive but it would get him there quicker and then he could go see Kim at Jason's. He just had to get his car.

The plane flight had made him realize that he wanted another chance with Kimberly. They were both adults now and should move past the past. It was time to see what was still between them as adults. Seeing his house, he smiled.

"Thank you." He said to the cab driver before paying him and getting out. He rushed up to his house so that he could throw his bag inside and grab his Jeep keys. The door opened as he stepped onto the porch to reveal the one woman who he had been chasing all day.

"Kimberly." He said afraid that she was an illusion.

"Its me." She said stepping closer to him.

Without thinking, he pulled her close and kissed her. He kissed her like all those men in those old romantic movies that she loves so much. It seemed like time stood still as he wrapped his arms around her. They finally pulled back when the need to breath became too much.

"Hi." She said looping her arms around his neck.

"Hi." He repeated propelling her back into the house. Kicking the door shut with his foot, he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to his bedroom down the hall.

XXXX

"Well dinner is frozen now." Kim said running her hand across his chest.

"You made dinner? Was that safe?" He asked tucking her closer to him. He couldn't believe how explosive they were but then again it was Kim. Really it had always been like that with her.

"Perfectly safe, I can cook. Come on, we need to eat." She said getting out of bed. She grabbed the first thing she could find which was his shirt and slipped it on. He got out of bed and grabbed his pants.

"Okay let's see what I missed when I came in." He said with a laugh pulling her behind him to the kitchen. "So are you back for good?" He asked grabbing a plate.

"I am. Are you okay with that?" She asked as he fixed both of their plates.

"Kimberly, I am more than fine with that. I have realized that I need you in my life." He said turning to face her.

"I need you too." She said walking over to him. "I love you." She said happy that she could now admit that she still loved him. It was the best feeling.

"I love you too." He said kissing her softly before setting their plates down on the table. "Come on, we need to eat." He said as she laughed.

"Okay by me." She said sitting down next to him.

XXXX

_A Few Months Later_

"I can't believe that you moved back here, opened a gym, and started dating Tommy again in just a few months." Aisha said at the Grand Opening of Kim and Jason's gym. Rocky, Adam, Zack, and Tommy would pitch in for weekend classes.

"Well it is Kim that we are talking about." Trini said with a smile.

"Oh please like I didn't have help opening the gym. You wanted me to do this so don't complain when I actually do it." She said throwing a fry at Trini.

"Don't throw food, if you don't want it give it to me." Rocky said coming up behind Kim.

"It was just one fry, Rocky. Don't worry." She said patting his arm.

"You know I never asked you what prompted you to send that letter to Tommy." Trini said as Kim sighed.

"It was a movie." She informed them as Tommy, Jason, Adam, Billy, Zack, Angela, Tanya, and Hayley joined them. It was perfect that everyone had come for the Grand Opening and to celebrate Tommy and Kim finally getting back together. The only one who couldn't be there was Kat but she was on touring. She sent her best wishes to everyone though.

"What movie?" Aisha asked wondering how a movie could inspire Kim to write Tommy a letter.

"Letters to Juliet." Kim replied.

"Wow, actually its perfect since a letter broke you up and now one puts you back together." Trini stated as everyone nodded. Tommy and Kim smiled. They would tell everyone later that they were engaged but for the moment they wanted to spend time with their friends because they knew the moment they told them that it would be nonstop wedding plans. They would tell them later though since Kim wouldn't be able to keep the secret for much longer. Grabbing her hand, Tommy squeezed it to remind her that he was by her side like he always would be.

XXXX

Okay so what did everyone think? Please let me know.


End file.
